jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder McQueen
(British Fashion designer) |stand = Highway to Hell |prisonerno = MA57258'' '' |horse = |age = 27 |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |status = Retired |gender = Male |nation = |height = 181 cm |weight = |blood = |hair = Blond }} |race = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stone Ocean. Thunder is a suicidal inmate working as a janitor in Green Dolphin Street Prison, who was given the Stand Highway to Hell by Whitesnake via a Stand Disc. He soon links his death with Ermes Costello's and tries to kill himself repeatedly. Appearance Thunder is a man of average to above-average height and medium build. An "M" shape appears across the right side of his forehead. He wears fuzzy pants and a short-sleeved shirt with a tag saying "EDWN" on the front of the collar. Personality McQueen is suicidal, suffering from a personality disorder resulting from crippling depression. He mentions that he goes to confession to make himself feel better. He also is quite self-centered, believing himself to be rejected by society. McQueen develops a distorted, simple, and one-sided relationship with Ermes Costello during their confrontation. Abilities Thunder's Stand, apparently lent to him via a Stand Disc, is able to transfer, to at least one target, the effects on him of his attempts at suicide. History Background McQueen was sentenced to 8 years in prison for having shot a woman, which he claims was a freak accident when he picked up a gun to clean it and it went off at the same moment the woman fell past his window while attempting suicide by jumping from the 11th floor of his building. Stone Ocean McQueen first appears as a janitor reaching up Ermes Costello's skirt to steal her money. She takes his memory disc away after it comes out of his head when she tries to get her money back. Ermes finds McQueen attempting to kill himself by means of hanging and attempted drowning which puts her in the same physical situation due to Highway to Hell's powers, forcing her to help him. Ermes unsuccessfully tries to talk him out of suicide by speaking words of encouragement and even offering to give him her panties, which fails to make him want to live but sparks his desire to kill them both together. McQueen attempts suicide by electrocution as Ermes places a sticker on his head, severing it before the electricity could do fatal damage to her. Eventually, she defeats him by using Kiss to split his head in two, knocking his Stand Disc out when it goes back together. He isn't seen again, but Ermes says to Jolyne that she put McQueen's memory disk back inside him to revive him, albeit without a Stand. Chapters * * * * * * * }} Gallery SO Chapter 23 Tailpiece.png|SO Chapter 23 Privilege Card SO Chapter 23 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 23 Cover B SO Chapter 24.jpg|SO Chapter 24 Trivia *Despite having his memory disc taken away, he's still able to remember the details of his arrest, unlike Weather Report, who could not remember anything from before being in the prison. *Thunder's namesake, Alexander McQueen, unfortunately, committed suicide in 2010. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 6 Category:Pucci's Agents